


Condescending, my love...

by WindyRein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Poetry, Rhyming, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't have left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condescending, my love...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaah, this could be anything you'd like character-wise, I suppose, but I thought of those characters so them I shall use.

Once upon a time...  
Perhaps a twist of lime,  
The start of our story,  
At times a bit gory...

Start’s always the hardest I heard,  
But we learned to fly like a bird  
Ending, so I was told, is what stings the most  
I think that it’s more like a ghost,

As cold as ice, yet hot as Hell  
And the feeling of falling to a well,  
That’s what you said...  
When for the last time you fell to bed

The problem, my love, you see  
Is that I can’t be like thee.  
For the last time you believed  
And see where that lead...

Your body on the floor,  
Blood gaining on the door...

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions are much appreciated. ^^


End file.
